Unstable
by Aya Invictus
Summary: This is mainly written for myself, simply to get down what has been in my mind. This is about a little country named Reich OC  who is used to spy on Russia by Germany's bosses. Will Germany and Russia go to war? RussiaxOC
1. Chapter 1

It was cold. Agonizingly cold.

But, then again, the small country was trekking through Russia in the middle of winter in nothing but a red turtleneck, a black skirt that whipped around her thighs, and fuzzy black boots. Despite being nearly frozen, Reich moved forward against the wind. She was on her way to her _Vater's_ house. Germany was not really her father, but he had been responsible for her existence. If it had not been for the small military base built on a temperate island in the Pacific, she would never been born. Despite being an independent nation, she still deferred to her _Vater_. She visited him at least once a year.

The girl cursed through pursed, frozen lips. She should have taken Ludwig's advice. He always told her to stay out of Russia. He was worried that Ivan would take her prisoner and torture her. She paid no mind to his warnings, wanting instead to get to his house as soon as possible. Her country did not have an airport; only a small runway for emergency landings.

Reich tripped in the knee-high snow and landed face first in the icy, white snow. She cursed loudly, as she lay in the snow. Her breath came out in a white cloud. A shiver ran through her body. She considered simply laying there and waiting for spring. The thought made her laugh, a harsh sound. Tears leaked from her eyes to freeze on her cheek. She was really cold. Really, REALLY cold.

As she began to force her frozen limbs to move, Reich felt a hand grab the back of her shirt and haul her to her feet. She wobbled slightly, as her feet sank back into the snow. The girl, surprised at the occurrence, whirled around to look at who had retrieved her from the snow. A smiling Ivan met her startled gaze.

"You should really wear a coat, da." Ivan said pleasantly. His voice did not quite match the slightly strained smile he was sporting. Reich nodded her head.

"I forgot to grab one when I left the island." She said with a nervous laugh. She had heard of Russia's legendary streak of cruelness. She scratched the back of her head nervously. She was not sure how to proceed. She decided to turn and start back on her way.

Movement behind her and a sudden warmth brought Reich to a stop. She turned to look at Ivan, hands immediately going to the overcoat he had dropped onto her shoulders. She was shocked that the rumored cold-hearted country had given her his coat.

"Remember to wear a coat next time or General Winter will get you." Ivan warned before turning and walking away from the shocked girl.

Reich nodded mutely at Russia's back. Once he was lost in the flurry of snow, she slipped her arms into the sleeves and fastened the large coat. She was practically drowning in the brown coat.

"Thank you." She whispered, hugging the coat to herself. It was warm from Ivan's body heat and smelled of him and blood and sunflowers. It was an interesting smell. She flipped up the collar and started towards Ludwig's once more, thawing within the warm piece of clothing.

**Thank you for reading. **

**Reich is a little country I made up for my own express purposes. This is mainly written for myself, though I do hope you enjoy it.**

**-Basic Info on Reich-**

**She is a small country with a temperate climate that does not drop below shorts-wearing weather. It is located in the Pacific, for no good reason except that she had Russia between her and Germany. She is an independent nation who takes pretty much whatever stance Germany takes, though with her own little opinions.**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Halt_." A voice commanded, as Reich approached the training ground outside of Germany's house. The men immediately lowered their weapons. Nearly all of them had raised rifle or pistol at the sight of her in the Russian coat. It did not help that it swamped her, obscuring her features from all scattered in the training ground. Only Ludwig's voice had kept them from shooting her.

"_Vater!" _the dirty blond haired girl cried, waving her arm—completely encased in the Russian coat sleeve—in greeting. She ran down the slight incline towards Ludwig, who was wearing a dark green tank top, dark blue pants, tucked into black boots. She flung herself at Germany, who caught her with ease, and spun her around. He dropped her a moment later and commanded his troops to continue their training. They obeyed without a word.

"What is this?" Ludwig asked the girl, tugging on the coat. Reich beamed up at him.

"Mr. Ivan gave it to me. I'd forgotten my coat at home." She said with a slight bob of her head. The German's brows furrowed and a frown marred his features. He closed his eyes and let out a breath, before turning to his modest house and walking towards it. There was no need to make a scene in front of his soldiers. There. Was. No. Need.

Reich followed Ludwig, picking up the jacket to keep it from dragging on the ground and tripping her. Once safely in his house, Ludwig turned on the girl, anger flaring in his blue eyes. The girl flinched away.

"Take. It. Off." He commanded sharply, holding his hand out for her to give him the coat.

Reich took off the coat, but held onto it, folding it over her arm.

"I'm going to clean it and take it back." She said stubbornly. Ludwig's frown deepened and wrinkles appeared in his forehead. The two began to stare each other down. She stubbornly unwilling; He stubbornly unyielding.

The tension was broken ten minutes and no blinks later by Italy. He burst through the door, missing Reich with the door by an inch.

"REICH!" he squealed, throwing himself at her. He was by far older than her, but he acted younger than her. Their stare down broken, the two blinked furiously. Italy, being taller than Reich, made the two tumble to the floor when he flung himself onto her in a hug.

"_Onkel _Italy." She wheezed, trying to breathe past Feliciano's crushing hug. Ludwig shook his head and hauled Italy off Reich, much to her relief. The young country sat up with a cough. She stood with the Russian coat in her arms and walked past Ludwig towards her room. She did not want to listen to him complain nor did she want to listen to Feliciano whine about his brother, who he had been visiting.

Reich trudged up the stairs of the modest house and went directly to her room. She did not spend much time at the German resident, but Ludwig had given her one of the guest bedrooms to make her own. She opened the door to her room and stepped inside. It was a smallish room with a sturdy bed, a nightstand, and a wardrobe. A poster depicting the beautiful white beaches of Reich and the blue-green ocean with a slogan inviting tourists to come and enjoy the peaceful scenery was taped to the wall above the bed. A collection of sea shells stood on top of the wardrobe. The girl dropped the coat onto her bed before plopping down on it.

She sighed and laid back against the covers, relaxing into the downy blanket. She closed her eyes and absorbed the quite of her room. The single window in the room was open, the curtains dancing faintly in the breeze.

Her peace was cut short as a high pitched shriek came from down stairs. Reich winced at the sound and sat up. She stood and glanced at the coat. She'd take it to get cleaned in the morning and then take it to Russia's house the next day. She nodded at her plan and exited her room to see what had caused Feliciano to shriek.

She tromped down the stairs and turned the corner to see Italy standing on a chair waving a white flag as a cockroach skittered across the floor. Ludwig was already in the kitchen, attempting to stomp it. Reich made a face, before laughing. Her family was really strange.

Nothing interesting happened after the cockroach incident. Reich half-way convinced Ludwig to return the coat. She was going to drop it off and leave. Nothing more. Ludwig still did not want to let the girl go to the psychopathic Russian's house, but he relented. He nearly always relented to the girl, even without her blackmailing him with revealing his 'special' magazines to the other countries. It had been an interesting day when she had found his stash of magazines.

The next day also was fairly uneventful. Reich took the coat to get cleaned, baked some blackberry scones using a recipe she had procured from Arthur and improved, and convinced Ludwig to go to Ivan's house alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Reich arrived at Ivan's house without incident, warm in one of Ludwig's military coats. She had a bag in her left hand that contained Ivan's coat and a tray of blackberry scones that the blonde girl had saved for Russia. She knocked on the door of Ivan's house with her right hand before taking a half-step back and waited for it to open. It took several minutes for the door to open.

Lithuania blinked at island nation, standing before the door with a smile on her face.

"Ah. Ivan isn't home." The nation holding the partially opened door said quietly. He looked over Reich's shoulder worried.

"I brought his coat. He let me borrow it the other day."Reich explained lifting the bag into view. Lithuania chewed on his bottom lip for a moment in thought, before opening the door the rest of the way and letting Reich enter. The girl grinned at the quiet country, as she stamped the snow off her shoes and entered the warm home. It did not even take long enough for her to take off her jacket, before Ivan entered the house.

Lithuania made a squeaking noise as the owner of the house entered covered in blood and snow. Ivan strode past the two countries standing in the small foyer area of the house, a distant look in his eye and his trademark water pipe in his hang. Reich uttered a noise of surprise. She had never seen someone covered in blood before. She immediately dropped the bag in her left hand and thrust off the coat she had half off.

She dashed after the Russian, as Lithuania, Estonia, and Latvia merely watched the large Russian man walked to his room. They were used to the sight and knew that it was best to leave the man alone when he came home in such a state. There was no telling what had happened and none of them wanted any receiving end of what went on in Ivan's mind.

Reich entered Ivan's room with a frown on her face. Her help-anyone-in-need side kicked in immediately. She strode to the phased out Russian and started to fuss. She pulled the water pipe out of his hand with some force, setting it on the floor with a clank. The three Baltic countries watched mutely from the door. Reich looked over the Russian not sure if any of the blood soaking his skin was his. She frowned, her eyebrows knitting together. She began to undress Ivan. She unbuttoned his heavy coat, pulling the heavy material off the passive Russian. It did not take long to strip Ivan of his upper garments. He had complied without actively helping. A dull sheen in his violet eyes.

Reich sucked in a breath as she noted the multitude of scars marring the pale, muscled torso of the Russian. She took a deep breath and looked him over for wounds. She only found one.

"Someone get me a bowl with warm water, a rag, and a first aid-kit." She rapped out the instructions, as she focused on the bullet wound Ivan had received. She prodded his side carefully, eliciting a hiss from the man. It did not take long for Lithuania and Estonia to bring her what she asked for. She thanked the two men and opened the first aid kit. She skimmed through the contents. Too bad it was simply a standard first aid kit. She was vaguely expecting there to be extras in it, like pliers, a needle, and such. She left the first aid kit to pick up the rag that the two had provided and dipped a corner into the bowl of water. She wrung it out and gently began to clean around the wound. Blood still spilled down Ivan's pale side.

"Go get me some pliers and a needle and strong thread. Fishing wire would work." The girl directed, as she dug several gauze pads out of the first aid kit and the small bottle of hydrogen peroxide. She ripped open one of the packages and fished out the gauze. She pressed it hard against the wound, making Ivan flinch. Lithuania brought her the things she asked for without dawdling. Reich nodded and got to work. She sanitized the pliers with the hydrogen peroxide, before pressing Ivan into the bed. She leaned her weight on to the Russian.

"I'm going to pull the bullet out." She muttered to Ivan, before taking a breath and plunging the pliers into the wound to retrieve the bullet which was logged rather deeply into his side. Ivan flinched, back arching as much as it could with Reich practically laying on him. His hands clenched, fingers tangling in the bedspread as the pain cut through his daze. He gritted his teeth, as Reich dug into the wound. She located the bullet and clamped the pliers down on it and pulling it out with a piece of Ivan's shirt. She scrambled off Ivan and dropped the pliers on the ground with the bullet and picked up the rag. She dipped it in the water, wrung it out, gathered gauze, disinfected the needle and thread, and climbed back onto the bed. She cleaned the wound with the rag, pressed a gauze pad to the wound to stem the bleeding with her forearm, as she strung the needle. She moved the gauze and laid her body back across his torso. She pushed the skin together and began to sew up the bullet wound, dabbing at it with fresh gauze. It did not take long or Reich to stitch him up. She hadn't stitched too many people up before, but she was very good with her hands. She was also very good at sewing her own clothes.

Reich crawled off Ivan and took the rag in her hand and soaked the cloth in the bowl of water. She wrung it out and began to clean the blood from his side and torso. Once clean, she taped a gauze pad over the stitches and wrapped his torso in a long bandage. She cleaned the blood off Ivan's arms and face and neck, as well. Once completely finished, she sat at the edge of the bed and wiped the back of her hand across her forehead. She was tired and strangely exhilarated. She looked at Ivan, who had promptly fallen asleep after she had finished tending to his wound, and took in a deep breath. She stood, scooping the dirty gauze off the bed and dropped them onto the floor. She unlaced and pulled off the Russian man's boots and socks and took off his belt. She left his pants on and began to clean the mess she had made, scrubbing the blood off the floor with the dirty rag.

With the help of the Baltics, she cleaned the mess and made sure that Ivan was tucked into bed. She plopped down in a chair in the dining room, once everything had been taken care of. Reich finally introduced herself to the slightly stunned nations. After a round of introductions, she remembered her bag and went to retrieve it from the foyer. She pulled the container with the scones out of the bag and set it on the table.

"I made this for all of you." She said, taking the lid off the container. The three countries immediately sat up with smiles of awe on their faces. Someone had made something for them. Lithuania and Estonia made coffee and retrieved plates and cups. They set the table, and, when the coffee was ready, the four ate the blackberry scones and drank coffee. Reich made sure to leave several for Ivan. She had baked them specifically to thank him.

It was during this time of enjoyment that Ivan woke. He swore, as pain coursed through his body. It took him a moment longer to remember what had happened. He had come home and then a strange woman had dressed his wounds. Confusion crossed his features. He did not know the woman who had dressed his wound, but she seemed familiar. Ivan was brought out of his thoughts by laughter. That really confused him. There was laughter in his house? He threw the covers off himself and with a grunt got out of bed. A hand came down to touch the bandage that wrapped around his lower torso and shook his head.

He trudged out of his room, shirtless, and made his way to the dining room/kitchen. The three Baltics immediately froze, as they felt Ivan enter the room. Reich turned to see why they had all frozen, since she was sitting with her back to the hallway that led to the bedrooms. A look of motherly concern crossed her face, as she stood and ushered Ivan to her seat.

"You shouldn't be moving yet." She chided. Ivan looked over the girl who had chided her questioningly. He did not know who this woman was. Why was she in his house?

"My name's Reich." She stated at his questioning look, "I came to return the coat you let me borrow the other day." A look of recognition crossed his face as he remembered.

"The one who forgets to wear a jacket in Russian winter, da." He said after a moment. Lithuania moved Reich's plate and cup and replaced them with a fresh plate and cup filled with coffee. He also placed a glass filled with vodka next to the cup of coffee. Ivan downed the vodka without thought, relishing the burning sensation that he was so used to. The Russian looked over what the others had been eating. He looked at the dish that held three scones. He took one from the dish and took a bite. His face lit up with a small smile. It was delicious.

"You made these, da?" Russia asked Reich, eyes rolling up to meet hers. She nodded with a smile. She had noted his expression of satisfaction, and it warmed her heart. She loved it when people enjoyed her cooking. She looked out of the small window that allowed light to enter the kitchen/dining room area. It was starting to darken. She looked back at Ivan sheepishly.

"May I stay the night?" she asked, softly. She did not want to impose, but she also did not want to make her way home in the dark. Ivan looked up at the blonde nation in thought, before giving a nod and taking another scone from the dish. The three terrified nations merely cleared away their plates and cups. Lithuania and Estonia left Latvia to wash the dishes. He was their little guinea pig, despite the bond the three shared under the abusive hands of Russia.

Later that night after Ivan had eaten and finished a stack of paperwork, the inhabitants of the house took to their beds—Ivan in his bed, the three Baltics in the large bed their shared for Ivan did not allow them separate rooms saying that pets only needed one room with Reich cuddled between Estonia and Lithuania. She had decided to sleep with the Baltics after politely refusing to share Ivan's bed. She knew that her _Vater_ would be less likely to kill her if she slept with the three men rather than with Ivan. She also decided to share the bed with the three nations, because she figured that the Russian would not be able to molest her as easily. It had been a vague warning from Ludwig; Ludwig told her to watch for Ivan's water pipe, him raping her, and the creepy 'I will enjoy this but you will not' smile.

**Sort of skippy since my day dream only really focuses on specific occurrences. This one's a bit longer since it is an actual even that I fleshed out in my mind. I rather enjoyed the scene with her simply stripping off Ivan's clothes and tending to his wounds. There is no specific historical time. Though, it's after Russia had control of East Germany (Prussia) and the fall of the Berlin Wall. There really is no accuracy in this thing. **


	4. Chapter 4

Rays of weak sun filtered through the curtains of the Baltic's room, stretching across the room and across Reich's face. She groaned in her sleep and tried to roll over, but she was not able to. Her eyes flickered open. She yawned and brought a hand up to wipe at her eyes. She looked around and noticed that she was trapped between Lithuania and Estonia. They were both wrapped around her, while Latvia was on the floor with half of the blanket. She closed her eyes and relaxed back into the bed. She would extract herself in a few minutes.

It wasn't long before she felt Lithuania moving against her. She turned her head to look at him, as he woke.

"Good morning, sleepy head." She chuckled, as Lithuania's eyes shot open. A look of confusion and surprise crossed his face a second before he realized that he was cuddled up next to her. His face turned red as he moved away from her, sputtering apologies and nearly falling off the bed. His embarrassment woke Estonia.

Reich turned to look at Estonia as he began to shift against her.

"Morning." She said laughter ringing in her voice. Estonia looked at her with surprise, before slipping his arm out from under her and sitting up, turning his reddening face from her. Reich could not help but grinning at the reaction of the two nations.

"Now, that we have that out of the way." She said with a clap of her hand. "Where is the bathroom?" Lithuania stumbled over Latvia, waking him, as he got out of bed and tried to find some semblance of composure. He shook his head slightly, as he looked down at Latvia.

"It's this way." He said, motioning for Reich to follow him. He glanced at his wrist watch and noted the time. Russia would be up in an hour and he still had to make breakfast. Reich climbed out of bed and stepped over Latvia as she followed Lithuania out of the room and down the hall.

Reich thanked Lithuania as he left her at the bathroom and headed back to his shared room to get ready and start breakfast. Reich locked the bathroom door after herself and washed her face and rinsed her mouth out with water. She wished that she had taken some essentials with her, since she had planned to stay at Russia's house for a bit before heading back to Germany's house.

She had always been curious about Russia. She had seen him at world meetings and social events, but she had never had the opportunity to speak with him. She usually hung out with other island nations, though there were some large countries that she had come to know rather well—mainly those in her Vater's circle.

She finished freshening up and exited the bathroom. Reich looked around as she wandered through the house. It was rather plain, but she could see little personal touches here and there. The house rather reminded her of Ludwig's, though her father's house looked more lived in, since Italy usually came over when he had the chance.

Reich wandered in the kitchen to see Lithuania hard at work cooking breakfast. She snickered slightly at the sight of Toris in a frilly, pink apron as she moved to see what he was cooking.

"Is there anything I can help with?" she asked as she looked at what he was cooking—eggs, sausage, French toast, and bacon. Lithuania glanced up at her and was about to decline her help, but neither Estonia nor Latvia were anywhere in sight.

"Could you please set the table? Plates are in that cupboard, Cups in that one, and silverware is in that drawer. Set the table for five." He said pointing out where everything was. Reich nodded and began to set the table. By the time she was finished, the other two Baltic nations had entered the kitchen/dining room and were putting on the table the rest of the stuff. Lithuania poured a shot of vodka and set it down next to Russia's plate a moment before the nation ambled into the room.

"Good morning." The four nations chimed nearly in unison as Russia sat down. Russia took his shot of vodka before looking up at the four nations that were now sitting around him. He blinked at Reich, slightly confused at why she was still at his house. He shook his head slightly and started putting food on his plate. The others started to eat as well.

"Did you sleep well?" Reich asked about halfway through breakfast. Russia looked at the nation for a long moment before returning to his food. He rarely slept well. He usually dreamt nightmarish dreams that would trap him in their grasp. Reich frowned slightly at the silence. She could feel an undercurrent of tension in the surrounding nations. She had felt it the entire time she was at Russia's residence. Once breakfast was over, Reich volunteered to help Estonia clean the dishes.

The two collected the soiled dishes and cleared away the table, while Russia took his leave. Estonia glanced over at Reich as she began to hum to herself as she put things away.

"You are Germany's?" he asked after a moment of thought. Reich paused slightly in what she was doing as she replied.

"He is my father, but I have been independent for quite some time." She replied with a slight nod. They finished the rest in silence.

"I should go before Ludwig comes crashing through the door looking for me." She said with a chuckle. Estonia smiled at the statement, while Lithuania frowned in worry. He did not need the German country to come bursting into Russia's home. It would be bad for all three of them.

"Come visit anytime." Lithuania said with a slight smile. He was grateful for her help and enjoyed the nation's company. Reich promised that she would visit soon. She then went to Russia's office to tell him that she was leaving. She rapped on the door and entered when Russia bade her enter. She closed the door behind herself and moved into the office. The furniture was all done in warm, dark colors and sturdy wood. Russia looked up from a pile of paperwork, surprised to see Reich standing before him.

"Is there something you needed?" he asked, glancing down at the paperwork on his desk.

"No. I came to say that I was leaving. Bye, Ivan. I'll see you around." She said, before turning to walk back out the door. Russia watched the strange nation leave, shaking his head slightly with a small smile on his face. She was a curious nation.

**Oh, look an update.**

**Been awhile since I did anything with Reich, so please excuse the rustiness. Also I wanted to apologize for my portrayal of the Baltics and Russia. I'm really need to get back into their mindsets. **


	5. Chapter 5

Reich returned to Germany's house and was immediately tackled by a teary-eyed Italy. She held her ground as she wrapped an arm around him.

"What's the matter, Feliciano?" she asked, worried that something bad might have happened.

"I was so worried when you didn't come back." He whined, grasping her shoulders and shaking her slightly in his worry. Reich let him continue as she sighed.

"It's fine. It was really late so I stayed over. Nothing happened." She said looking around for Germany. "Do you know where Ludwig is?" she asked after a moment. Italy sniffled and wiped his nose on his sleeve, as he let go of her.

"Germany is at a meeting with his boss." Reich nodded and pushed past Italy to go up to her room. She needed to change out of her slept in clothes and brush her teeth. By the time she finished changing, Ludwig returned from his meeting. She bounded own the stairs just in time to see her Vater unbutton his suit jacket and loosen the tie around his neck.

"How was the meeting?" she asked approaching him. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, looking up at her. Her smile slipped slightly at his expression. He looked worried and resigned.

"Reich, we need to talk." He said motioning for her to follow him to his office. Reich frowned. What had him so upset? What did it have to do with her? Was there some sort of trouble? These thoughts and more ran through her mind as she followed Ludwig into his office.

She closed the door behind herself. She wandered around the small room, as Ludwig discarded his tie and suit jacket. He plopped down in his office chair and ran his hand through his hair once more.

"Please, sit." He said after a moment of silence. Reich sat without a word and folded her hands in her lap as she waited for Ludwig to spring the bad new, for it could only be bad news if he was this upset. She waited with bated breath for Germany to start.

"You have been independent for some time." Ludwig began, "There is nothing that my bosses have asked from you, but the paperwork for your official independence were never signed. You are still a part of me. I—"He paused and looked down at his desk as he thought about what he was about to ask of the nation that he considered a daughter, "I have been ordered to give you to Russia." Reich's brow furrowed in confusion.

"I'm being given to Russia?" she asked in shock. She did not care about not having officially had her independence. It mattered little to her, since she mostly followed whatever Germany did anyway. Ludwig nodded solemnly.

"My boss believes that there may be another war brewing. He believes that Russia will initiate it. He wants you to be a—"Germany made a face, "show of goodwill from me. He also wishes for you to report what you hear." Reich looked at Ludwig, trying to wrap her head around what he had just told her. It was incredulous. Another war. The world had just been engulfed in war. For the nations, many of the wounds were still fresh. She ran a hand through her long hair as she processed what Germany had just told her.

"I am to be a spy while living at Russia's house?" she asked at last. Ludwig nodded.

"You are to go to Russia as soon as possible." He said with finality. Reich sighed and stood. She moved around the desk and put a hand on Germany's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Vater. I will be fine." She smiled, "I'll be back before you know it." She was optimistic, though she was reluctant to become one with Russia. She dropped a kiss on Ludwig's forehead and exited his office. She would have to make several calls and pack.

As she left Ludwig's office, she ran right into Italy who had been listening at the door. He stood in the hallway, sedated.

"You are a-going to Russia's house?" he asked softly. Reich nodded.

"I'll be fine, Feliciano. Don't worry." She started past him but stopped. "Please take care of Vater, while I'm gone." She said looking up at Italy. He nodded, and she moved past him wiping her eyes. She just had a little something in them.

**Oh, look another update. **

**Oh, noes, Reich is going to Russia's house. I'm working on the next chapter right now, so it should be up soonish.**


	6. Chapter 6

A few calls and a suitcase later, Reich approached Russia's house once again. She had steeled herself for her task. She would be living with Russia and the Baltics for an undetermined amount of time from this point on. She hoped that the other nation's assumptions of Russia were false, though she knew much of what they said could very well be true.

She knocked on the door and waited patiently for someone to open the door. Lithuania opened the door and ushered her inside. Russia had told him to expect a country to be coming by. She moved into the small foyer and sighed.

"It seems that visit was closer than expected." She said with a slight smile. Lithuania nodded, though he knew she was not there for a simple visit.

"Russia is expecting you." He said keeping his eyes on the ground. He was scared for the island nation, though he did not know what Russia had in store for her. Russia could be abusive or loving; though Russia's sadistic side was more prevalent. He shuddered as his thoughts flashed to the punishments that he had received at the hands of Russia.

Reich followed Lithuania into the house and to Russia's office. Lithuania knocked on the door and opened it when Russia bade them to enter. He entered with Reich and closed the door. He moved around Reich and retrieved the dirty dishes that had been shoved to the edge of the desk, as she approached the desk and dropped her suitcase at her side once she stopped.

"Germany said that I would be living with you from now on." She said as Russia sat back in his chair and regarded her with a slight smile. His eyes roved over her as his mind went to work. She would be an excellent addition to his pets.

"What are your skills?" he asked after a moment.

"I can cook, clean, sow. Basically, any kind of housework or anything having to do with using your hands." She replied. She felt more like an indentured servant than a nation at the moment. It was an unsettling feeling, though she would have to bare it for the moment. Russia nodded slightly, before calling for Estonia. Estonia appeared a few moments later.

"You called?" He asked a faint hint of disgust in his voice. Russia smiled at the undercurrent of Estonia's tone, filing it away for later.

"Take our new house guest and show her around. Make sure to inform her of my rules." Russia said, putting emphasis on the word 'my'. The sadistic tone of his voice sent a shiver down Reich's spine. Would she really be okay?

Estonia motioned for her to follow. Reich wasted no time in getting her suitcase and following Estonia out of the door.

Rage raged in Estonia's eyes as the door closed. Reich noted it and filed it away for later.

"So, we're going to be living together from now on." she said testing the waters. He nodded.

"Let's get the tour over with and then I will tell you all of that bastard's many rules." He said motioning for her to follow with a hand. "Raivis, get her suitcase." He snapped impatiently. Latvia scurried from his corner and took Reich's suitcase from her. The girl smiled at the small nation, as he took the suitcase to where she would be staying. The tour of the humble two story house did not take long, though it did take awhile for Estonia to explain the rules. There were a lot of rules; most of them the Baltic brothers had learned the hard way. Reich paid close attention to what Estonia told her knowing that it would be best if she followed Russia's many rules. It was almost dinner time when he finished explaining everything she needed to know about living in Russia's house. Reich's head was spinning, though she figured that with the other's help, she would be fine.

"So, what am I to do?" she asked, following after Estonia as he entered the kitchen to start dinner. Estonia donned the same frilly apron that Lithuania had been wearing the other day.

"Nothing for now. He will find something for you to do soon." Reich had noted the hard edge in Estonia's voice every time he mentioned Russia.

"Do you hate Russia?" she asked already knowing the answer. Estonia paused in pulling pots out from a cupboard and straightened up. He turned to Reich and let the pain show on his face.

"Trust me, Reich, you have not seen the true face of the beast yet." He sucked in a breath and schooled his face into its usual smirk, "I hope you don't have to see it ever." He said turning his attention back to cooking dinner. Reich nodded slightly and looked down at the floor. It seemed her time at Russia's house would not be a walk in the park. She helped Estonia prepare dinner, since she hated being idle.

**Things are going to start getting a bit more interesting and a lot more bloody and violent. Warning: Nation abuse ahead.**


	7. Chapter 7

Weeks passed without much happening, Reich ended up cooking all the meals, as well as helping out with other general chores. She remained untouched by Russia, though she saw the pain that Russia could inflict on the other three. She tended their injuries, when they returned from Russia's tender care, no matter what time of the day or night. She had become their little island of solace in Russia's residence. Her presence was prominent in the house. She had little chance to do much spying, though she kept her ears and eyes open for anything that would be useful to Germany.

An opportunity came to find some actual information when Russia was called away to a meeting. Reich waited before she dared let herself think about entering Russia's office. She leaned the broom that she had been using to sweep the hallway against a wall and walked quickly to Russia's office. She twisted the doorknob to find that it was not locked. She grinned and entered the room. She moved quickly to his desk and began to rummage around for any information she could give to Germany.

It did not take long for the Baltics to notice that she was not where she should be. Lithuania was the one who found her in Russia's office.

"Reich, what are you doing? You have to get out of his office before he comes back." He urged, glancing towards where the front entrance of the house was. He frowned, worry creasing his brow.

"Reich!" he exclaimed, trying to get her to give up. As he was trying to urge her to return to sweeping the floor, Estonia called out that Russia was returning. Lithuania's blood grew cold. He moved forward and grabbed Reich by the arm and hauled her out of the room, disregarding her protests.

He thrust the broom into her hand and motioned for her to sweep. He hurried back to his own task, trying to keep the worry off his face. Reich frowned as she watched Lithuania hurry back to his own duties. She took up the broom and resumed sweeping, glancing up as Russia walked to his office. Once the door closed, Lithuania looked at Reich, worry clear in his eyes. He knew that Russia would notice that someone had been in his office.

An hour passed by in strained anticipation. The four nations worked in silence waiting for Russia to call for them. It was not unusual for Russia to make them think that they were safe before he sprang his punishment upon them. It was after dinner when Russia called Reich into his office. She entered his office and closed the door behind herself.

"You called, Russia?" she said trying not to betray herself. Russia grinned at her and motioned for her to move closer. She took a couple of steps closer to the desk that Russia was currently leaning against.

"You are a spy, da?" Ivan asked, eyes flashing dangerously. Reich could tell that he already knew that it was her. The other three had already been broken by Russia's firm hand.

Reich nodded after a moment's pause.

"I was told that though I am now yours, I was still to report anything that would help prepare Germany for any sort of—engagement, if one were to occur." Russia's smile did not change as she spoke. The temperature did, however, plummet several degrees, leaving Reich feeling cold. He stood and took a step towards her, his cold violet eyes boring into her warm blue ones.

Reich took a half-step back as he stepped up to her, his coat brushing against her legs as she kept eye contact with the twisted nation. His hand came up slowly until it rested against her cheek.

"Spies will not be tolerated." He stated voice low with the threat of violence. A shiver ran up Reich's spine. His hand was suddenly on her throat, squeezing the breath from her. Her eyes widened in fear. She struggled against Ivan's cold grip, hands clawing at his arm. She felt her feet leave the floor as he pulled her closer to him.

"You are mine." He hissed into her ear. She gasped for breath, vision exploding with black dots. He was squeezing the life from her. The lack of air was starting to take its toll, as she began to feel herself slipping under. Slipping from his sudden loose grip, she crumpled to the floor, coughing and wheezing as she sucked air into her lungs.

He turned from her and resumed his seat behind his desk.

"You will no longer be spared punishment." He said, motioning for her to leave. Reich stood shakily, pushing through the sudden onslaught of light headedness as she stumbled to the door and wrenched it over. She stumbled into the hallway and let the door fall closed behind herself. She collapsed once in the hallway, letting her body do what it wanted. Estonia moved to her side and picked her up, carrying her into their shared bedroom. He deposited her onto the bed. Lithuania entered with a cold, damp washcloth. He gave it to Estonia to hold gently to her throat. She would have a bruise in the shape of Russia's hand in the coming days.

Lithuania and Estonia shared a look. They knew that she would now share the same punishments that they themselves received when Russia felt the need to release his inner sadist.


	8. Chapter 8

Russia made good on his promise in the following weeks. Her body was bruised and broken under Ivan's tender care. The three Baltic nations were relieved deep down within their beings that Russia was now focused on the island nation, but none of them would admit it to themselves. Restrictions choked Reich and the near constant haze of pain did little to help with the daily chores she was still expected to carry out. One thing that remained during this time was her innocence.

It was almost too much for Reich, but she remained firm, though her countenance was becoming less optimistic. Her love of the outdoors was stamped down by Russia, but she could still find solace in cooking. It was the strangling confinement of being trapped indoors that let to most of her punishments. It was her hate of confinement that had landed her in her current punishment.

Russia pinned Reich against the wall, her hands pinned above her head by one of his hands. In his other hand, he brandished his trademark pipe. The pale yellow dress she had started out wearing that day was stained with blood and ripped in several places. Blood was the flavor of the day.

Sweat slicked her skin. One of her eyes was swollen shut and the other was quickly turning black, but she kept her eyes on his. His smile never slipped as he brought his pipe down once, twice on her leg. The snap of bone was audible, as Reich bit back a scream. The only sound that escaped was a strangled groan of pain. Tears ran down her face as Russia released her. She crumpled to the floor, landing painfully on her broken leg.

"Now, you will not be able to leave." He said in a sing song voice. Reich looked up at Ivan, pain lining her face. Russia brought back the pipe and swung down once more.

_Ding. Dong._

The pipe stopped an inch above her other leg, as Russia looked up confused. Why was someone at his door? It took him a moment to remember that he and Canada were to speak about some cultural exchanges.

"Come, my pet, we have a guest." Ivan stripped off his soiled jacket and dropped it on the ground. He propped his pipe against the wall and hauled Reich to her feet, not caring that she could barely stand. He released her, making her have to catch herself on the wall. She swallowed hard and propped herself against the wall, as Russia washed up at the sink that was against one wall of the room that he had designed for punishments. He retrieved a fresh coat from the wardrobe next to the sink and left the room to meet his guest, once we was finished washing the blood off himself.

If she had been human, she would have passed out from the pain. Being a country, however, made her pain tolerance higher and gave her a better ability to heal. She clenched her teeth against the pain and hobbled out of the room, after she cleaned some of the blood off herself. She knew that Ivan would expect her to be out there to tend to their guest.

Reich entered the kitchen/dining room, where Russia and Canada were seated. Shock registered on Matthew's face when he saw Reich enter.

"Would you like something to drink or eat?" Reich asked, her voice thick with pain. Canada frowned. He was a little hungry and thirsty, but he declined all the same. Russia, however, had other plans.

"Make our guest something." Russia commanded, watching her with a wicked smile. It slipped as he turned his attention back to Canada and what they had been speaking about. It took a moment for Canada to shake of his shock. He would have insisted that he did not need anything, but he was too scared of Russia at the moment.

Reich filled the kettle with water and set it on the stove. She retrieved cups and saucers and set them on the table in front of the two talking nations as the water boiled. She then got to work making something to eat. It was late morning, so she decided on something breakfast-y. It had also helped that she had heard several days before that Canada would visit.

She cooked in pained silence, pausing to pour them two cups of tea and setting out sugar and milk. Once finished cooking, she set two plates piled with pancakes before the two. She also set a bottle of maple syrup on the table that she had Lithuania buy when he had gone shopping. Matthew's eyes lit up at the sight of the syrup. Russia dismissed Reich to go clean herself up once she had finished.

Reich limped into the bedroom she shared with the Baltic nations. She changed clothes and bandaged herself up. She reached under the mattress of the bed and pulled out a crumpled letter. She folded the paper into a tiny square that fit concealed in the palm of her hand. She had to try to get Canada to deliver the letter to Germany.

She returned to the kitchen/dining room and cleared away the dirty dishes. She poured Russia a shot of vodka and motioned for Latvia to start the dishes, as Canada stood. Ivan and Matthew had finished their business. Reich followed Canada to the door, desperate to give him the letter.

"Please come visit again." She said, reaching out her hand with the letter tucked in the palm of her hand. He automatically reached out his hand and shook hers, surprise on his face at the feel of the letter.

"Please deliver this to Germany." She muttered softly in French. Matthew's eyes widened slightly to discover that she could speak French, but Reich knew several languages including English, German, French, and Russian. She was also learning Lithuanian, Estonian, and Latvian from the Baltic nations. Matthew nodded and left Russia's house. Germany did indeed receive the letter, but nothing of her punishments was written within. Her letter lied in regards to her situation, but did contain some information for Germany.


	9. Chapter 9

Reich kept her head down after Canada's visit. She obeyed every rule and restriction, keeping herself from any unnecessary punishment. She still did not cave, though he beat her once again before her leg had completely healed using it to intensify the pain. Reich began to get restless as days passed. She slept little during the nights and was antsy during the day. She missed her island and the heat and the sun. She was growing more and more homesick.

She finally decided after three weeks of being good to ask Russia if she could return home for a few days. Reich intercepted Lithuania as he was bringing Russia his coffee and vodka one day and told him that she would bring it to Russia. She knocked on Russia's office door and waited for him to call her in. She entered and approached Russia's desk, setting down the coffee and vodka on his desk. He glanced up at her, expecting Lithuania instead of Reich.

She stood there for some time, while Russia drank his coffee and did some more paperwork, before she worked up the nerve to ask him.

"Russia, could I return home for a few days?" she asked, hope in her voice. Russia paused in his paperwork and looked up at the island nation. He thought over her request, as he regarded her appearance. He could use a vacation, and it would be a perfect opportunity to examine the island that he had gained from Germany. It would also provide him with the perfect opportunity to fully break her.

Reich began to fidget under his gaze as he thought over her request. At long last, he spoke.

"Yes, however, I will accompany you." Reich's spirit soared at the acceptance of her request. She flung herself at Russia, hugging him with excitement. She pecked him on the left cheek and started for the door, stopping as her hand touched the doorknob.

"We are celebrating a three day long festival in four days." She said coyly, "I would love it if you would be there for it." She opened the door and exited his office with a smile on her face. The restless feeling settled slightly as the thought of home wormed its way into her thoughts.

,,,,,,,,,

It was three days later, and Reich and Russia were flying towards Reich's home. She had made sure that Russia packed clothes that were appropriate for the climate of her island. She was nearly giddy with excitement at being able to return home after nearly two months of being absent. She couldn't wait to reconnect with her lands. It took about nine hours for them to reach her island, stopping once to switch planes at the Russian-Pacific coast.

Reich shed the heavy coat she had worn on the plane as her island came into view, revealing the baby blue sundress that she wore underneath. She turned and grinned at Russia. She was truly happy that he had agreed to let her come back at least for a few days. She closed her eyes as the plane began its decent to the small, secondary island that was just big enough for a small airport. She could feel her people going on with their daily lives below her. It was truly, truly wonderful to be back home.

As the plane rolled to a stop, Reich hopped out of her seat not bothering to wait for the fasten seatbelt sign to turn off. She gathered her carry-on bag and headed for the exit. She turned her head to look at Russia and frowned at the coat he still wore.

"You'll want to take that off. It's really hot outside." She commented. The plane door opened and she stepped outside into the near oppressive heat which felt wonderful to the nation. She skipped down the stairs that had been wheeled to the side of the plane and headed straight for the small dock, where an older gentleman in shorts and a loud Hawaiian shirt waited with a boat. Russia followed her into the heat and was nearly bowled over by it. She had not been kidding when she had said it was hot outside. It was somewhere in the mid to upper 90's. He shrugged out of his jacket, as he walked down the stairs and after the island nation.

Reich reached the man on the dock, smiling widely. She flung her arms around him, nearly toppling him over as he returned the hug.

"It's good to see you Reich. You've returned just in time for the festival." He said in German. Reich nodded and let go of him

"It's good to be back home, Michael." She replied, tears welling in her eyes. She swiped at her eyes.

"How has everything been while I was away?" She asked, switching to the language of the natives just as Russia and their luggage reached them. Michael's eyes turned to Russia as the nation stopped behind Reich. She turned and looked at Russia.

"Ivan, this is Michael, my former boss. Michael, this is Ivan." She said using Russia's human name, though Michael knew of the nations.

"It's a pleasure to have you with us, Ivan." He extended a hand to Ivan. The two shook hands and then, Michael ushered them onto the boat. He lugged their luggage into the bottom of the boat and stepped on himself. Reich sat next to Michael.

Michael started the engine and headed to the main island. The two talked in the native language of the language, as he steered the boat towards the military compound that was now only housed civilians. The two talked of the changes on her island while she was gone, local gossip, and her time at Russia's house. She warned Michael not to react when she told him of some of the abuse. The chatted the entire way, bringing each other up to speed while Russia watched them with narrowed eyes.

They arrived at the main island in about 10 minutes. Michael hopped out of the boat and lashed it to the dock. He helped Reich out of the boat and then went to retrieve the luggage.

"Are you good from here?" he asked Reich. She nodded and smiled.

"I'll see you at the festival tonight." She leaned forward and pecked Michael on the left cheek.

"We'll head to my house and then I'll give you a tour of the town." Reich said, grabbing the suitcases and starting down the beach towards her house. She lived some ways from the compound in a small house near a sheltered cove. Russia nodded, letting her lead the way.

Twenty minutes and a bucket of sweat later, they made it to her house. She opened the door and motioned for Russia to enter. It was cooler in the house. A slight breeze stirred the light curtains that covered opened windows. Her house was aired out and clean thanks to Michael.

Russia moved through the house and collapsed onto the first chair he found. Reich moved through her house putting the luggage away and making sure that everything was where it should be. Once finished she returned to Russia's side with a bottle of water.

"Here." She said handing him the bottle. "You should change before we go out again. I'm going to go down a little ways to the cove, find me when your done." She patted Russia on the shoulder as she passed by him and out of her house. She walked down the beach to the edge of the water.

She slipped out of her shoes and stepped into the water, lifting her skirt as she moved into the water.

"Hey, guys." She said, trailing her hand in the water. Reich pulled the sundress over her head and tossed it to shore. She dove into the water and swam down until she was laying on the bottom. Colorful fish swam around her, poisonous and not. Small sharks circled at the entrance of the cove. A man o' war floated lazily towards her. The nation swam towards the man o' war, ghosting a hand over the top of the animal as its tentacles tangled around her torso.

"What are you doing?" Russia's voice broke the quiet calm. Reich turned around and waved at Russia. He stood at the edge of the water in a pair of shorts and a T-shirt, arms crossed as he looked at her with a frown.

"Getting reacquainted." She replied, carefully untangling herself. She dove into the water and trailed her hands over the various marine life that made their homes in the waters surrounding her island. She was still very much a wild nation and very in touch with the wildlife. Poisons had little effect on her, and she was able to commune with the local wildlife. She came back up and walked towards Russia in nothing but her undergarments. She squeezed the water from her hair, before whipping it over her shoulder. She picked up her discarded dress and slipped it on.

"Would you like to have a tour of town?" she asked, already leading Russia towards town. Russia simply followed the island nation, a little put out from the heat. Reich took Russia for a tour of the town/compound, and then they stopped in the only restaurant for dinner. Reich explained the festival that they would be staying for over dinner. The rest of the day was spent in relaxation. The festival would start the next day in the evening.


	10. Extra

**Much of what has been recently uploaded is different from what I originally had (which was better), but after the next three chapters everything will be completely brand spanking new. Just wanted to let ya'll know. Things are going to be heating up in the next couple of chapters for real. **

**Felt like writing a little fluffy thing between Reich and Russia. Written while listening to Soldier Side by System of a Down, Lonely Day by System of a Down, and King of the World by Porcelain and the Tramps. **

**Thanks for reading. There is quite a lot more to come. **

Blood. Darkness. Screams.

Nightmares gripped Ivan in their deep embrace, forcing him further into his own mind. His memories the root of many of his nightmares. Usually he drank himself into a stupor before he fell into his bed, but he had not been able to get any vodka on the island that was Reich. He knew that he should have brought some with him, but it did not matter. He was trapped in the land of nightmares, and there was no escape. He would simply have to suffer through the night until the nightmares retreated in the wake of the sun. It had been so long since he had suffered through without anything to numb him.

He tossed and turned in his sleep, sweat coating his body. The whole room grew colder, as the nation was sucked further and further into his own mind. The scent of blood grew thick, as he clawed at his face and arms. Tears spilled from beneath closed lids.

"No…" the word slipped from his lips. Broken bits and pieces of dialogue spilled from his lips in gasps. It was when Russia thrashed himself out of bed that Reich awoke. She heard the thump of Russia landing on the floor.

The island nation sat up in bed and flung the blanket off herself. She swung her legs over the bed and stood, heading towards Russia's room. She stumbled down the hallway and swung open the door to the guest bedroom. She gasped at the sight of the sleeping nation.

Russia was curled in a ball on the floor, blood smeared across his face and arms and chest. Tears leaked from his closed eyes, lips quivering in mumbled words hands clutching his head. Reich rushed to his side and wrapped her arms around the larger nation.

"Ivan. Ivan." She called his name, as she shook him trying to wake him. His waking was explosive, hand lashing out and catching Reich across the face. She gritted her teeth against the pain, knowing that Ivan had not meant to hurt her. Ivan's breath came out in pants, eyes wide in panic.

"It's okay. You're safe." Reich cooed, as she wrapped her arms around him. "Shh. Everything's alright." She muttered, stroking his hair. Russia grabbed her arm and pulled her against him, his arms wrapping around her in a vice. He crushed her against him, burying his face in her neck.

"I'm here." Reich muttered softly, stoking his hair. She frowned as she felt fresh tears on her skin. "I won't leave." She felt Russia shift against her.

"Promise?" he asked, voice thick with sleep and tears. Reich nodded.

"I promise." She asserted. Russia pulled her tighter against his chest. Reich spent the rest of the night in Russia's arms on the floor of her guest bedroom.


	11. Chapter 10

The beginning of the next day was spent in lazy relaxation. The two wasted the morning away on the beach, eating lunch at Reich's home. It was after lunch that Russia went and took a nap. The heat was taking its toll on the cold nation.

It was during Russia's nap that Reich took off into the jungle that edged the beach. She headed straight into the heart of the jungle where the indigenous people of her island lived. They had been the ones to find her when she was a small child. They knew that she was special, though did not know that she was a nation. To them, she was much like a good spirit.

She stopped once she got close to the village. The village was very well hidden among the trees. The buildings were built in and around the trees.

"Welcome back, old spirit." A voice floated to her from her left. She turned and smiled. The village priestess stared at her from between trees.

"Priestess, it is good to be back." Reich replied with a nod of her head. The priestess returned it and bade Reich to enter the village. The nation followed the olive skinned woman through the trees and the transformation was stunning. Children ran around in the cleared out spaces between houses and women and men mingled in their daily lives. She wandered through the village until she reached the elder's hut. She entered without any pretense and nodded her greeting to those who sat in the hut. She approached the elder and sat down before him.

"It it good to see you well." She said with a fond smile. She had watched this elder grow up like all the others before him. The elder nodded and reached out a hand to her. They clasped arms.

"You as well. It has been quite some time since you last visited." He said, letting go of her forearm. "Are you to stay for the moon festival?" he asked, voice pensive. She nodded, her smile slipping.

"I will only be able to stay for the festival, though." She paused. "I am not sure if I will be able to come for any others. I—I have been given a new task." She stated after a moment of thought. The elder nodded and motioned for everyone else in the hut to get out. When the two were alone, the elder sighed and looked at her.

"You are staying with the man that you brought with you?" he asked, fully knowing that she was a nation. She nodded.

"I am his, until he decides to let me go or I rebel." She said with a wistful sigh. She really hated not being able to control her own fate. The elder nodded.

"I see. Will you be able to participate in all of the festival?" Reich nodded.

"There shouldn't be a problem. I should get back before Ivan wakes up." She said glancing at the door. The elder nodded and patted her on the shoulder.

"I will see you tonight." He said with a slight smile,"Also, there have been an unusual number of animal attacks." Reich nodded and stood.

"I'll take care of it." She said heading out of the hut. Reich returned home, changed into her bikini, and checked on Russia. He was still asleep, so she headed down to the cove to make sure that the various creatures that resided around her island knew to stay away from the shore and to keep them from harming humans. She was still at the cove when Russia awoke.

The sun was descending in the sky when the natives began to build huge bonfires on the beach. Three bonfires were built and a multitude of food was brought from the woods. The townspeople gathered as the bonfires were lit and food was laid out to be cooked near the flames. The elder and priestess of the native tribe came forward and turned to the assembled people which included Reich and Russia.

"We come together once more to celebrate the moon festival. This is a time of rebirth and renewal. We hope that good fortunes fall upon you all." The elder stated in German and the native language for the benefit of all assembled, before the priestess spoke a few words of blessing and prayer.

Then the festivities began, mainly eating and dancing and talking and playing in the water that was now safe. The first day of the festival was spent enjoying the company of others. The second was spent in ritual, and the third day was the rebirth. The townspeople usually only attended the first day of the celebration, though they did sometimes join the second day.

Reich pulled Russia with her, as she joined the elder and the priestess around the middle bonfire. She introduced them, as she sat and pulled Russia down beside her. She gave him a makeshift bowl made from a coconut and told him it was for his food. They did not use normal plates or silverware, instead using bowls carved from coconuts and their hands to eat. She chatted with the people around her, enjoying the atmosphere and the company, while Russia looked on and ate the food she gave him.

It was some time after the feasting when the dancing began. At first the music began and the children got up and danced, then the adults started dancing. The music changed and the children sat down. Several women stood up and began to dance. They started dancing with their arms linked and heads bowed. They stomped in the sand and moved outward, until they were only connected by their hands. They spun away from each other and continued to dance their intricate dance. When they finished, the music changed and Reich stood to dance with a man of the tribe. The two danced another intricate dance, though it was more sensual than the first. Russia watched the nation riveted as she danced in a slow sensual dance with the native man.

Once over, Reich kissed the man on the left cheek and returned to Russia's side. She plopped down next to him on the sand and watched as others began to dance. She smiled widely at Russia.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" she asked, leaned close so he might hear over the music and the crackle of fire. Russia stiffened slightly as she leaned in. He nodded, aware that Reich had started leaning against him. He looked down at her and noticed that she was starting to nod off. He shook her gently.

"What is it, Ivan?" she asked, sitting up as she rubbed a hand across her eyes. She shook her head slightly and took a drink from a coconut shell that held water.

"If you are tired, we shall return home." He said looking around. He noticed that other people had nodded off around the campfires.

"We can sleep here. Everyone else will." She replied, leaning against Russia once more. Russia looked down at the young nation and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Eventually everyone around the campfires fell asleep and the fires burned low.


	12. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Alright guys, I know that no one likes an author's note, but please read.

I have up to ch 17 written. I just need to edit them and type them up. I'm currently living in Germany, so things have been slow but updates will come once I get a laptop.

Also, I had totally forgotten a huge part of the story which deals with Prussia and Reich and Russia.

I can go back and change it in the story, or I can do a second version of the story, while it changes the story a whole bunch.

Ya'll decide. Otherwise, I'm leaving the story as is and I'll make a second version.

Please be patient and happy reading.


	13. Chapter 11

The warmth of the morning sun woke Russia from his slumber. He brought up a hand to rub across his face. As he did so, a groan came from somewhere in the area of his chest. He opened his eyes and looked down. Reich was cuddled into his chest, hands clenched in his shirt. He blinked, surprised that the young nation was cuddled against his chest. He rubbed the remnants of sleep from his eyes and looked down at the still sleeping nation in thought. Though he was not used to the heat the morning sun was already emanation and the warm that radiated from Reich, he was perfectly content to simply lie there and bask in it.

Reich groaned as she slowly began to wake. Her hands unclenched from Russia's shirt, as she cuddled closer to Ivan. She brought a hand up and brushed the hair out of her face, before slowly opening her eyes. She blinked a couple of times as the world came into focus.

"Good Morning." She mumbled, smiling up at Ivan. Russia being so unused to the content-ness that she exuded, sat up sharply to distance himself from her. Reich made a noise of disappointment, as she was robbed of Russia's body heat. She sat up and stretched her arms over her head, before looking around. Many of the people were still asleep, here and there were a few that were starting to wake up.

Reich stood and dusted the sand from her body. She looked down at Ivan, who was still sitting, and offered him a hand with a smile.

"Come on. Let's get some breakfast." She said with a yawn. Ivan stood, ignoring her hand. He dusted himself off, as Reich turned completely unperturbed by his distance and started for her house.

Reich pushed her way through the jungle until she reached the village, where the villagers were preparing for the ritual that would take place that evening, as the sun went down. She had been able to ditch Russia while he took a nap, leaving a note to meet her at the beach where the campfires had been when he woke. She made her way to the priestess's hut and was pushed inside. She greeted the priestess and asked if she could take part of the ritual as the guardian roll, which was usually left to the tribe leader.

There were no objections for the priestess knew that Reich's time with them would shorten. Reich was thankful for being able to participate in the ritual of the moon. She was cleansed and blessed by the priestess and her assistants. At last it was time to head for the beach. Each member of the ritual tied a piece of cloth around his or her waist to cover themselves, as they left the priestess's hut. Before Germany came to her island, everyone was naked during the ritual. It was then changed so that everyone wore something to cover their lower regions.

The priestess was at the head of the procession. Reich and the tribe's leader came next, and the representant of the village—who was chosen new every year to bid the moon for a prosperous year—came after the two. The rest of the tribe's people in ranking order followed after the four. They emerged from the trees just as the sun was slipping under horizon. The priestess moved forward and towards the group of people that were gathered to watch. The priestess began to chant as she approached the water. She moved to the side, as Reich and the tribe leader stepped up to the water. The tribe leader moved a few steps to the side, giving Reich the okay as the guardian. Reich took up the chant as she stepped into the water and the priestess stopped chanting.

Russia had gotten her message and was approaching the spot where the campfires were when he spotted her. He stopped mid-step as he realized that she was naked except for a piece of cloth tied around her waist. He watched as she stepped into the water. She didn't stop until the water was past her waist. The last rays of sun, painted her skin a multitude of colors, as she raised her arms to the sky. A full moon hung large and brilliant in the sky.

The crowd inhaled sharply as a Portuguese man o' war floated lazily towards her. Reich brought her arms down and the man o' war floated into the circle of her arms. She stopped chanting as she concentrated on the animal in front of her.

"I told you to stay in the cove." She said softly to the creature. Several dorsal fins rose from the surface of the water, circling around the two before disappearing beneath the waves. Reich smiled.

"I'm fine. Return to the sea and harm not my people." She said to the animals that had gathered around her. She took a step backwards and began to chant. The animals began to retreat into deeper water. They had just wanted to make sure that she was okay. She had been gone for too long. Reich walked backwards out of the water, saying the words of the guardian as she stepped to the side to allow the young tribes woman to step into the water.

"It is safe. The animals of the sea have just come to greet me." Reich said softly as the woman passed by her. The woman nodded her head in thanks, before stepping into the water and saying the lines that she had been given. Once the ritual was complete, Reich returned to Russia's side.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked Russia as she stopped in front of him. Russia nodded, eyes trailing over her exposed body. The piece of cloth tied around her waist stuck to her legs. She might as well have been naked. Ivan slipped off his shirt and draped it over Reich's shoulders.

"Cover yourself." He ground out the two words. Reich raised her eyebrows questioningly, but slipped her arms into the shirt sleeves and buttoned two buttons in the middle of the shirt, so it wouldn't gape open. The rest of the night was spent much like the first, though the two retired to her house to sleep.


	14. Chapter 12

Germany's House (Three days ago)

Canada knocked on the door of Ludwig's house. He had finally been able to get away from work to deliver Reich's letter. He knocked once more after waiting several minutes. A loud bang emanated from within the house, making Matthew jump. He clutched the unfolded letter in his hand, crumpling it even more.

Germany opened the door as Canada tried smoothing the letter out. Germany looked down at Canada confused, not sure who he was though he knew that the Canadian was somehow familiar.

"Can I help you?" Germany asked looking down at the oft-forgotten nation.

"Ah, yes. Reich asked me to bring you this—"Germany snatched the letter from Canada and jerked the nation into th house. Germany tore open the envelope and read the contents of the letter. A frown creased his brow, as he read through the letter. It stated that she was fine and that there had been nothing much to report. Ludwig lowered the letter and looked at Canada, who had not moved from where Ludwig had placed him in the foyer.

"How is she?" he asked, piercing Matthew with his gaze. Canada swallowed. He knew that he should not tell the German nation how his favourite little nation is doing, but Germany was much scarier than Reich. Canada caved.

"Not good. When I was at Russia's house she was bruised and it looked like her leg was broken." It took a moment for Germany to take in that his precious baby was being abused. Anger clouded Ludwig's face (and judgement), making Canada shrink back against the wall.

"Thank you." Ludwig managed to grind out before bolting out the towards Russia's house, leaving Canada standing in the foyer. Italy stuck his head out of the kitchen and looked down the hallway.

"Where's Germany?" he asked the shaking nation.

Ludwig reached Russia's house in record time. He banged on the door impatiently, nearly clocking Lithuania in the head when he opened the door.

"Yes?" Lithuania looked at the enraged country.

"Where is that bastard?"

Reich's house (Last day of the festival)

Reich hurried Russia along as she led him through the jungle and towards the village. Today was the last day of the moon festival and the ritual of renewal was to take place. Reich was the main part of the sacred ritual that was only attended by the adults of the natives on her island.

Occasionally, an outsider would be allowed inside the hut where the ritual was performed. Ludwig, Gilbert, and Michael had attended at one point of another. Now, Russia would also witness the sacred ritual. When they arrived at the village, Reich introduced Ivan to the tribal leader and told Ivan to follow the tribal leader to the hut. She needed to get ready for the ritual.

Reich headed for the priestess's hut to get ready. She entered and was instantly pulled into the middle of the hut, where the priestess purified Reich's body and gave her a brightly patterned sarong to cover herself with.

Incense wafted thickly through the hut, when Russia entered with the tribal leader. He was given a spot to stand with the other tribesmen. The leader walked into the middle of the crowded room where a large, flat stood stood. Russia stood near the wall watching the whole thing with vague interest. It wasn't until Reich entered the one room hut clad in nothing but a sarong that Russia paid attention.

Reich entered the hut to complete silence. She took several steps forward and stopped, head bowed. The priestess entered the hut next and began to chant. She moved around Reich and towards the large rock in the middle of the hut. The leader took up the chant as the priestess joined him. Only when the priestess stopped next to the leader did Reich move. She walked in step with the chanting to the large rock, head bowed the whole way. She stepped up onto the rock and the chanting stopped. After a moment of silence, Reich took up the chant. She unwrapped the sarong from her body and used it as an extension of herself as she began to dance on top of the rock. The entire tribes members assembled took up the chant. The priestess produced a carved box and opened it. She presented what was inside to the leader who took the object out of the box and held it up high, so everyone could see what was in his hands. As the tribe leader raised the gleaming knife in the air, Reich collapsed onto the rock, her hair fanning around her head and shoulders like a halo.

Russia sucked in a breath as he caught the gleam of the blade. The leader circled the stone slab several times with the knife raised until the chanting was a thunderous roar. The leader climbed onto the stone and knelt down, one leg on either side of Reich. The man raised the knife, flipped it around in his hands so the blade faced down and plunged the knife into Reich's chest. The chanting stopped. Russia was frozen to his spot. What the hell just happened? When the man pulled the blade from Reich's chest, Russia was able to react. He rushed forward, outrage on his face, but didn't get far. Several tribesmen held Russia back. He reacted the same way the other three had reacted. The tribal leader continued with the ritual. He dabbed a finger on the blade of the knife and then dabbed Reich's blood on the priestess's forehead. She took the knife and did the same to the tribe's leader. As everyone began to get a dab of blood no the forehead, Reich regained consciousness. She sat up with a wince and scooped up the sarong she had dropped, wrapping it around her waist. Russia rushed forward now that he was not being held back. He stopped at the edge of the slab, dumbfounded.

Reich was smiling and dabbing her blood on the foreheads of the few remaining unmarked tribe's members. She stood as she saw Russia, keeping a hand on the stone slab to steady herself.

"What was that!" Russia exclaimed shocked at what he had seen. Reich merely laughed and pressed a finger to her wound. She dabbed Russia's forehead with her blood, nearly falling over.

"Come on, Ivan." Reich grabbed Russia's hand and started towards the door, but didn't get very far. Russia scooped her into his arms and carried her out of the hut, for she could barely walk.

"What the hell was that?" asked Russia as he stormed through the jungle back to her house. Reich giggled.

"Ritual of renewal—"Russia stopped and looked down at her like she was crazy, "—is not finished." Reich squirmed in Russia's arms until he set her down. She leaned up and captured his lips before he could straighten out, her bloody hands on his face. Russia pushed away from her in his surprise, nearly knocking her down. He blinked at her. Reich took several steps towards Russia before tripping over a tree root. Ivan caught her on reflex. Reich snaked her hands down Ivan's chest and down to the waist band of his shorts.

"The ritual of renewal is not finished." She said, as she plunged her hands down his shorts. Russia gasped, as Reich's fingers wrapped around his penis.

"Stop." He ground out, as he pushed her from himself. Reich, however, was very persistent, getting her way in the end. (They had sex.)

Ivan scooped Reich into his arms and started back towards her house. Reich was fast asleep, when he reached the edge of the jungle. Russia stepped out of the jungle and started down the beach to where Reich's house was.

"What the hell did you do to my daughter?" Ludwig's voice cut through the still air. Russia froze and looked up. Ludwig was storming towards him, anger radiating from the country in waves. Ludwig stopped right in front of the frigid nation, fists clenched.

"I have done nothing to your little sunflower." Ivan replied calmly. He hefted Reich further into his arms. Ludwig's eyes raked over Reich's dishevelled appearance, the kiss marks on her olive skin. Ludwig brought up his fist and punched Russia square in the face. Russia had no chance to react with Reich in his arms. Ludwig jerked the still sleeping Reich from Russia's arms and bolted before Russia had a chance to recover.


	15. Chapter 13

Reich woke, jolting into an upright position. She looked around wildly, before she realized where she was. Confusion crossed her features; she was at Ludwig's house. She rubbed a hand over her eyes, trying to gather herself together. She felt strange, like something was not right. Reich pulled back the covers and stood. For a moment everything was fine, and then it hit her. She bolted out of her room and into the bathroom. She flipped up the toilet lid and vomited. Once her body stopped shaking, she wiped her mouth with some toilet paper and flushed the toilet. She washed her mouth out and looked at herself in the mirror above the sink. She looked a little pale and her hair was a mess. She combed her fingers through her hair until it looked better and exited the bathroom. She clattered down the stairs and into the kitchen where she found Feliciano with his hands in a bowl, flour covering the front of his apron and his forearms.

"What time is it?" Reich asked as she came up behind Italy. He turned and smiled at her.

"Ah, you're finally awake. I tried to wake you, but you were sleeping harder than Greece. It's 4 in the afternoon." Italy returned his attention to the bowl.

"How long did I sleep?" she asked as she opened the fridge.

"A week." Reich spun around as Ludwig's voice came from behind her.

"Vater, why am I not at Ivan's house?" she asked, closing the fridge and leaning against the door. Ludwig leaned against the door jamb and rubbed a hand over his face.

"Because I shouldn't have let him get his hand on you in the first place." Ludwig sighed. Reich could feel the tension in the air. She knew that something was amiss as soon as she woke and now she knew where it was coming from.

"What's wrong, Ludwig?" Reich asked, picking up how tired Ludwig was. Germany shook his head.

"It's nothing you should concern yourself with." He replied, a tone of finality in his voice. Reich frowned.

"Does it have something to do with Ivan?" she asked, suspicion tinting her voice. Ludwig's features hardened. Reich had hit the nail on the head.

"What's going on?" Reich pushed off the fridge and folded her arms, resolute in getting answers. When Ludwig remained silent, Reich turned to Italy.

"Do you know what's going on?" she asked. Italy glanced at Reich and then at Ludwig.

"I'm a-sorry, Reich, but I promised not to say anything. Germany is scary!" Reich sighed.

"it's alright, Feliciano, I won't make you break your promise." She frowned at Ludwig, before turning back to the fridge. She opened the fridge and pulled a water bottle from its depths. She exited the kitchen and headed back to her room. She closed the door of her room and sighed. She wondered how the others were holding up.

Reich had been stepping in between Russia and the others for the past couple of months, but now they had to contend with him by themselves. She was starting to miss the Baltic nations. The four had become close friends through their shared experience in Russia's house. Reich plopped down on her bed and opened the water bottle. She took a sip and sighed. She was getting tired of being at other nation's houses. Reich stood and walked to her closet. She opened it and pulled out a pair of pants and a sweater. She changed and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. She would take a walk and try to clear the unsettling feeling that she had woken with. She took another gulp of water and exited her room. She clambered down the stairs.

"Going for a walk. Be back soon." She called out as she pulled on her shoes and bolted out the door before Ludwig could stop her. Cold wind slapped her in the face as she jogged from the house and into the woods that surrounded Germany's house. She jogged through the woods until she was certain that she was alone. She slowed to a stop and sat down on a tree stump, her breathing hitched. She stayed sitting on the stump until she was chilled to the bone, the feeling of unease not abating.

She finally stood and started jogging towards the nearest town. She would call Russia and see if everyone was alright. Reich entered the dorf that lay in the valley near Ludwig's house and headed towards the bar she had frequented with Prussia when she visited. She entered and nodded a greeting to those she knew. Reich headed to where the public phone was in the corner. She picked up the receiver and dialled Russia's number. It rang and rang; Reich feared that no one would pick up. Finally, it clicked.

"Russia's residence." Came Estonia's voice over the line.

"Hey, Eduard—"

"Where the hell are you? Russia came home and beat the shit out of Toris. It's been hell here." Reich winced.

"I'm sorry. I'm at Ludwig's. He must have taken me after—" Reich broke off her sentence and blushed. She would not tell Estonia that she willingly had sex with Russia.

"After?" came Eduard.

"Nothing. Can I talk to Ivan?" she asked, avoiding Eduard's question. She heard a clatter on the other end. Reich gripped the received in her hands and leaned against the wall.

"Russia here." Reich frowned. He sounded terrible.

"Hey, Ivan."

"Reich?" Russia's voice hardened.

"What's going on Ivan? Ludwig refuses to say anything about what's going on."

"Go pick up a newspaper. It's everywhere. There's no way that you don't know what's going on."

"Ivan, I've slept through the last week. I have no idea why everyone is so uptight." She heard Ivan sigh on the other end of the line.

"Go ask someone. I'm sure anyone will be able to tell you what is going on." Reich put a hand over the mouth of receiver and motioned for the waitress. She came over and stopped before Reich.

"Can I get you something to drink?" asked the waitress.

"No, thank you. I have a question: Do you know what's going on between Russia and Germany?" The waitress looked at Reich like she was dumb.

"They're at war. Germany's deployed troops to Russia." Reich frowned.

"Thank you." Reich turned her attention back to the phone. "Ludwig declared war?" she asked, voice disbelieving.

"Good. You know now." Russia's voice was snippy.

"I'm so sorry, Ivan. I'll try to talk to him."

"You do that." Russia hung up. Reich sighed and put the receiver back in the cradle.

"Who are you going to try to talk to?" Reich jumped and spun around.

"Vater! You scared the crap out of me."

"Who were you talking to?" Ludwig's voice was hard.

"I called Ican and asked him what was going on." Reich replied defiantly.

"Let's go." Ludwig grabbed Reich's wrist and dragged her towards the door, stopping to pay for the phone usage. Ludwig dragged Reich out of the bar and back towards his house.

"Ludwig, you're hurting me." Reich complained as she started to loose feeling in her hand. She was also starting to feel a bit nauseous. "Ludwig, stop for a minute." Reich urged, but it fell on deaf ears. Reich jerked her hand from Ludwig's grasp and spun to the side just in time. She doubled over and vomited into the bushed. Ludwig was immediately by her side an arm around her to keep her from falling into the bushes.

"Are you okay?" he asked concern breaking through his anger. Reich nodded and spat into the earth, wiping a hand across her mouth.

"I just need to eat something." She said waving him off. She spat once more in the dirt and started back towards the house, Ludwig following after her.

When they arrived at Germany's house, Italy greeted them with cake and coffee ready and waiting. The three sat down together and ate.

"How was your walk?" asked Italy.

"It was nice. Very informative." Replied Reich glancing at Ludwig. Italy could feel the tension between the two nations.

"Ludwig, you need to stop this war with Ivan. There are no solid grounds why this war is even being fought. Your anger is not a reason for war." Reich began while Feliciano cleaned up the table.

"Is the abuse of a colony reason enough?" Ludwig replied. Reich shook her head.

"No. Ivan did not abuse Reich; he abused me, just like he does the Baltics. He does not abuse the people or lands, he abuses the nation itself. If I wanted to get back at Ivan, I would not involve my people. I would deal with him myself." Ludwig frowned. His daughter was using logic against him, and she was right, but he would not back down.

"I will not cede to that bastard." Ludwig replied. He stood and strode from the room. Reich sighed and stood. There had to be some way for Germany to see reason. She just needed to figure out how. She scooted her chair under the table and headed up to her room. She'd take a bath and sleep. In the morning she'd figure out a way to get Ludwig to stop the groundless war he started.

Reich woke the next day with an enormous thirst. She rolled out of bed and stumbled her way to the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of water, drained it, and poured herself another glass. On her fourth glass of water, nausea struck. She bolted for the bathroom, making ut just in time.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" she muttered to her reflection. She thought back through the last week. She couldn't be pregnant, could she? There was a chance that she was. She and Ivan did have sex. She frowned at her own reflection. If she really was pregnant, then she really did need to stop this war. There was no way that she was going to bring a child into a world where the father and grandfather were fighting a war. There was no way that she was going to tell Ludwig about the pregnancy—if indeed she was pregnant—especially, since Russia would be the father of the child. Reich shook her head; what was she to do?

For the next week, Reich tried countless times to persuade Germany to cease fighting, but he would not budge. She was starting to think that she was really pregnant. The nations didn't get sick, unless their people were suffering. Her people were fine; she had called Michael to make sure that nothing was amiss. Ludwig was too busy with his war to notice anything amiss, but Italy noticed that something was up with the island nation.

Reich had been helping Feliciano in the kitchen, when she became nauseous. She bolted for the bathroom, vomited, rinsed her mouth out, and returned to the kitchen. Feliciano turned and looked at Reich. She was pale.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, pausing in his work. Reich nodded.

"I'm fine." Italy shook his head.

"Then why do you keep running to the bathroom?" Reich frowned and looked around.

"If I tell you, you must promise not to tell anyone. No one can know, especially not Ludwig. This once you need to keep your mouth shut, understood?" Reich had lowered her voice that Ludwig would not accidentally overhear. Italy nodded, face somber.

"I'm pregnant." The words rushed out in a whoosh of air. Reich instantly clamped a hand over Italy's mouth, when she saw it open, his eyes a'sparkle.

"Think about who the father could be." Reich eased her hand from Italy's mouth. Feliciano thought for a moment before it dawned on him. His happy turned down several notches.

"Russia?" Reich nodded.

"Did he—"

"No. It was consensual." Reich interrupted Italy before he could finish his thought. "He never touched me like that during his episodes." Feliciano nodded and returned to his cooking. Reich returned to her work as well.

"I won't tell Ludwig." Italy said after a while. A smile spread across Feliciano's face. "A baby." He giggled. Reich playfully punched Italy in the arm.

"Stop it." She returned his smile, despite her worries.


	16. Chapter 14

Since her contact with Russia, Ludwig made sure that she did not go anywhere alone. She was accompanied by Ludwig or Italy whenever she left the house; she spent a lot of time in Italy's care, since Ludwig was busy with his war. Reich kept up with the war despite Italy telling hr not to worry too much.

The other countries were flabbergasted by the two nations. There was no reason for their war. The other countries stayed out of the way, even America, who was in a cold war with Russia, backed off. He did not want to get involved wth Germany and Russia's war.

Reich was starting to get a little stir-crazy at Ludwig's house. She felt like she was back at Russia's house, except there were no beatings and she had nothing to do.

"You haven't been home since the war started?" Reich asked Feliciano one day.

"Yeah, Ludwig's been needing me here." Italy replied looking down at the pot of boiling water in front of him. He was starting to miss the sun and carefree atmosphere of his home.

"You missing home?" Reich asked. Italy nodded. Several minutes passed in silence.

"I know," Italy began, "we could go to my house for a couple of days. It would be good to get the ba—I mean, you somewhere not so stressful." Reich grinned.

"That sounds great, Feliciano. But will Ludwig let me go?" Italy pursed his lips before his eyes lit up.

"Let me go ask and if he says yea, then we can go in a couple of days." Italy bolted from the room and ran up the stairs to Ludwig's office. Reich laughed. Feliciano was adorable when he did a little thinking. It didn't take long for Italy to return. Reich could tell immediately that Ludwig had said yes; Feliciano was smiling from ear to ear.

"So?" she asked.

"We can go. I'm so excited." Italy buzzed around the kitchen in his happy state.

-Two Days Later-

Reich found herself alone in the house. Italy was in town getting some things, and Ludwig was out in a meeting with his boss. She flanked out of the kitchen window as she headed to the phone. She would finally be able to call Russia's house and see how everyone was doing. She dialled Russia's number and waited.

"Russia's residence." Latvia answered the phone.

"Hey Ravis. Can I talk to Toris?" Reich asked.

"He's busy with Russia." Reich frowned.

"Then let me talk to Eduard."

"Okay. Let me get him." The phone clattered on the other side. Reich waited impatiently for Latvia to get Estonia.

"Any luck?" Eduard asked.

"None. He won't budge at all. I've been on lockdown. Right now everyone's out of the house. I'm so sorry that I haven't been able to help." Reich heard Estonia sigh on the other end of the line.

"Anything else new?"

"Yeah, I'll be at Italy's house for a couple of days. Just me and Feliciano. We're leaving tonight…" she trailed off, hoping that Eduard would get what she was trying to get at.

"He won't mind visitors?"

"Not when visitors keep me from stressing." She replied.

"What—" A scream interrupted Eduard.

"Eduard, what was that?" Reich frowned. It sounded like Toris.

"Toris." Resignation clear in his voice. Another scream rang out.

"Eduard, you need to go in there and give Russia the phone. I know what I'm asking but please do it."

"I—"

"Eduard, I'll owe you a favour, anything."

"Fine."

"thank you." Relief flooded over Reich, though she knew what she was asking Eduard to do. When Russia was in one of his moods, none of them disturbed him. They would step between Russia and Latvia, but when Russia had one of them in his grip, they stayed away. No one wanted to be his victim. Reich flinched as another scream rang out. She listened intently as Eduard entered the room where Russia had Toris. She could hear Eduard suck in a breath at what he saw.

"Russia, it's important." Eduard's voice travelled over the line.

"Yes?" Russia's voice came over the line.

"Ivan, how are you?"

"Reich?" Confusion tinted his voice.

"Yeah. It's me." Reich's voice cracked, "I'm so sorry that I haven't been able to help. I've tried talking to Ludwig, but he doesn't listen."

"Help?" Ivan's voice was hard. Reich frowned.

"Yeah. Ivan, is everything okay?" A harsh laugh came over the line.

"We're doing just fine without your help." Replied Ivan, putting unnecessary emphasis on 'help'.

"Ivan?" Confusion was clear in Reich's voice.

"Goodbye."

"Wait! I'll be at Italy's. Eduard knows the details." The words rushed out. Reich looked at the phone. She wasn't sure how much Russia had heard before he hung up. She hung up the phone and placed it back in its cradle. What was up with Russia? He seemed hostile.


	17. Chapter 15

Reich stretched her arms over her head as she stepped out of the train and onto the platform at the town where Italy lived.

"It feels so good to get out of the house." She commented as Italy stepped out beside her with her suitcase in hand.

"It feels good to be back home." Retorted Italy, taking a deep breath. Reich grinned and took Italy by the arm.

"Let's drop off my suitcase and then go eat gelato." Reich suggested. Italy smiled and nodded, a large smile on his face. They walked to Italy's house and droped off her suitcase and headed straight to a nearby gelato shop that Italy frequented when he was home.

The first two days of Reich's vacation from Germany's house went great. She hung out with Feliciano and, for half a day, Romano. She relaxed in the sun and soaked up the genteel atmosphere. She kept an eye out for Russia and the Baltics while she relaxed at Italy's house.

Reich wandered through th nearby town while Italy visited his boss. She visited with the people and bought a couple of knick knacks for Germany and Russia and the Baltics, if she ever got to see them again. She was standing at the newspaper stand when she felt a familiar presence behind her. Reich turned around and smile. Estonia stood behind her a little worse for wear but in good health.

"Eduard!" Reich dropped the newspaper she had in her hand and ran to him, throwing her arms around her neck.

"Hey, Reich." He said returning her hug.

"Are the others here as well?" she asked, letting go of him. She had felt him flinch when she hugged him.

"Ivan came. Reich, I would be careful around him, if I were you. He hasn't been the sanest of late." He lowered his voice. Reich nodded, smile faltering.

"Take me to him before Feliciano gets back." Eduard frowned but bade her to follow anyway.

"Is Toris alright?" Reich asked after a moment of silence.

"No. It feels like we're back at the beginning. Things have been bad. I've kept Ivan from Ravis, but it hasn't done much." replied Eduard. Reich frowned. Was the war really that bad on Russia's end? She had kept up with the casualties and damages. Also, she could see how the war was affecting Ludwig. She hadn't thought that it was too bad, all things considered. Casualties and damaged were fairly low.

They arrived at the hotel where Ivan and Eduard were staying in several minutes. A couple more and they were standing in front of Ivan's door. Eduard knocked on the door and waited several minutes before using his cardkey on the door. He pushed opened the door and bade Reich to enter. She stepped into the dark room and let her eyes adjust before she made her way to the bed where Ivan was sleeping.

Ivan tossed in his sleep, the blanket wrapped around his legs. Reich sat down on the edge of the bed and moved a strand of hair out of his face. She gently ran a finger over the wrinkles on his forehead that showed that he was having a nightmare. Eduard closed the door and leaned against the wall near the door.

"Hey Ivan." Reich cooed, leaning over Ivan. She looked the nation over and frowned. He looked worse for wear. He was pale and dark circles were prominent under his closed eyes.

"What has Ludwig done?" she asked herself as she watched Russia sleep. Tears swam in her eyes. She swiped a hand over her eyes as the tears began to run down her face. Sometime during her tears, Russia woke.

"Reich?" came his sleep-tinted voice. She sniffled and swiped a hand over her eyes.

"Yeah, Ivan. It's me." Ivan raised a hand as if to stroke her cheek, but, instead, his hand found its way to her throat. Eduard started forward from his position near the door. Ivan sat up, squeezing gently on Reich's throat.

"Ivan?" Reich placed a hand on his wrist.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, voice hard.

"Didn't you come to see me? I told Eduard that I would be staying at Italy's house for a couple of days without the watchful eye of Germany—And that Feliciano wouldn't mind if I had visitors that kept me from stressing." Russia's hand tightened slightly when she mentioned Germany. Understanding lit up in Russia's eyes as he turned his gaze to Estonia. Estonia froze. Now Ivan knew why Estonia had insisted that he take a couple of days and rest. The hand around Reich's throat tightened and tightened till she was gasping for air. Reich grabbed at Russia's hand, trying to free herself, but it was no use. Ivan turned his gaze back to Reich.

"I will break you." The 'I'm-about-to-do-something-that's-gonna-hurt' smile appeared, making Estonia start forward. Reich could barely breathe under Russia's tightening grip. Reich reached out a hand and did something unusual. She slapped Ivan square across the face, shocking both Estonia and Russia. Eduard froze in his tracks. Reich had never retaliated when Ivan was in one of his moods, but things were different now. Now, Reich had to think about the welfare of her unborn child. Russia released Reich and touched his stinging cheek. He had never been slapped before. Reich collapsed to the ground, wheezing.

As she regained her breath, Reich looked up at Ivan and frowned. That smile was back. Ivan stood and bent down. He wrapped a hand in Reich's hair and jerked her to her feet. She bit back a cry of pain and stared defiantly at Ivan.

"Why, Ivan?" She questioned, reaching out a hand and laying it gently on his cheek. Confusion reigned on Ivan's face. He was being thrown off by her question and the sudden gentleness he was being treated with. He pulled her suddenly forward and flung her away from himself. She slammed against the wall, her head hitting the wall with a sickening thud. She crumpled to the ground unconscious.


	18. Chapter 16

Reich woke with a start. Her head pounded and her throat felt raw. A shiver ran down her spine, as she realized how cold it was. As Reich tried to sit up, nausea overwhelmed her. She lay quickly back down and took several shallow breaths, trying to keep herself from vomiting. She looked around from where she lay on the cold ground.

It looked like she was in a dungeon. It was cold and dark. Reich shivered as the cold seeped through the dress she wore. She rolled onto her side and attempted to sit up again. This time it worked. She reached up a hand and touched the back of her head, where the pain in her head originated. She winced at the tenderness. Reich brought her hand back and looked at it. Blood stained her fingers. Reich groaned and tried to make herself as comfortable as possible on a cold stone floor. She shivered once more. She could feel the cold in her bones. Reich wrapped her arms around herself, trying desperately to keep herself warm.

Three months passed. Reich remained in the cell, visited by Russia every so often. She tried to keep him from dealing to much damage to her body, but it was difficult. She protected her ever growing stomach from Russia during the beatings. She also tried to hide her pregnancy, but it was becoming hard. Nothing she ate would stay down. Her hair became lifeless and lank. Her cheeks began to hollow, and she could count her ribs. The only thing that kept Reich from breaking was the child she carried, but it was hard not to simply cave. She was so weak. She tried to keep her moral up, but Russia was slowly starting to get to her. She was about to give in to him.

The sound of heavy boots jolted Reich into awareness. She sat up and pulled the meager blanket that Lithuania had provided her around her frame, hiding her swollen belly. Reich squinted against the light that suddenly flooded the cell. Russia stepped into the room, letting the door fall shut behind him. Reich stood, using the wall at her back for support, while making sure that the blanket covered her front.

"What do you want, Ivan?" Reich asked voice empty. She was dizzy and nauseous. Her vision swam dangerously before righting itself. She blinked trying to keep Russia in focus. She could see the sadistic smirk on his lips. How did he find any joy in beating a half-dead nation? Did it not get old? She had very little possibility of defending herself. Reich only had enough strength to keep herself and her baby alive. She didn't need Ivan and his moods.

As Ivan neared her, Reich's vision suddenly tilted to the right. Nausea struck her like a cannonball. She double over and dry heaved; there was nothing left in her stomach. The blanket slipped from her shoulders and pooled on the ground around her feet. Her body shook like a leaf in the wind. As she tried to right herself, her vision went black and she pitched forward, right into Ivan's arms.

Ivan caught the woman on impulse. His smirk slipped from his face. His fun had fainted on him. He slipped his arms around her body and picked her up bridal style. He looked down at her, examining her emaciated features. His eyes widened, as he noticed the rather pronounced bulge under the mangy sweater that she wore. He knelt down and sat Reich down, propping her upper body up with his arm. He nearly ripped the sweater off her, as he pulled it up to reveal her swollen stomach. His eyes widened (even more) as he gazed down at the woman. Ivan laid a gloved hand on her stomach. He felt a brief pressure against his hand as the child kicked. Reich stirred. Ivan jerked his hand from her stomach as if something had stung him.

Reich opened her eyes and looked up at Ivan confused. She looked down at her exposed stomach and gasped. She scrambled away from Ivan, jerking her sweater back in place. That was a bad move, however. Her vision swam again, but this time she fought against it.

"How?" was the only word that Ivan could muster. Reich looked up at Ivan, frowning.

"Ritual of renewal." Her voice cracked. It took Russia a moment to register the words. She had been pregnant all this time? (A/n: good job, Cpt. Obvious)

"Why?" Reich shook her head. The motion sent her reeling. Ivan scooped her into his arms before she could say anything and swept out of the room with her in his arms. He would become a father.

**Thanks for all of the reviews. I've got the next three ch loosely planned, so they'll be coming sometime. **

**If you can guess what number I'm thinking of (1-20), then I'll write a one shot for any Hetalia parring of your choice, or something you'd like to see between Reich and Russia or someother nation.**

**And again, thanks for sticking around. 3**


End file.
